Brand New Start
by YnoiS1998
Summary: The seventeen years old, Lucy, moves from Australia to Lima, Ohio after her rough year in high school. She doesn't want to remember anything back there. So she is giving herself a brand new start. (English is not my first language. Go easy on me, please.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The blonde's sitting alone in her new bedroom. The sky was getting dark outside as the cold air blown through the opened window into her room. Lucy sighed loudly, rubbing her face with her palms. Judy and she had been moving from Australia to Lima, Ohio since this morning. It's like 7pm now and she didn't even unpack her things. Everything back there were still haunted her to no end. Every looks, every words, and the laughters were still here in her mind. Well, at least nobody knows me here, Lucy thought to herself.

Suddenly the door swung open and Judy was standing there at the door. "You didn't unpack your things?" The older blonde asked as she walked into the room. Walking in her daughter's room, as careful as she could. Finally got to her daughter, Judy sat down next to the face-palm blonde. "What's the matter?"

"Just a few flashbacks." Lucy replied after looked up from her hands. Judy rubbed her back gently, letting her knew that she's here. Lucy smiled lightly at her mom and got up. "At least nobody knows me."

"Yeah." Her mom said. "You can have a brand new start."

"I was thinking about changing my name." Lucy said as she sat down to unpacked. Judy quirked an eyebrow at her daughter and asked, "What name do you have in mind?"

"I don't know. But I don't want to be Lucy anymore." She replied. That's right, she didn't want to be that weak, naive girl named Lucy anymore. She want to be a new person. A stronger person than that don't afraid of what other people thought about them. Maybe if she was not a girl. She won't got upset when people said something behind her back and end up getting pregnant by the biggest jerk in the school. Think about not being a girl at all got her an interested idea.

"I got an idea mom." Lucy said and got up to her feet, forgetting all about her things that laid on the floor.

"What is it hon?" Asked Judy. Lucy grinned at her mother like a mad woman as she spoke, "You're going to love it."

"If you say so." Judy chuckled at her daughter's expression as the younger blonde sat down next to her again. "Okay, listen..." Then Lucy explained her plan to her mother.

…

"I doubt this is going to work, hon." Judy said as she looked at her daughter's reflection on the mirror. After Lucy explained her crazy plan to her. She didn't approve it one bit. But her daughter is a grown-up now. She'd respect her decision. But Lucy was still looked like a girl, even if she cut her hair really short.

"Maybe you could cut it shorter." Lucy mumbled to her mom and pushed her hair out of her face. "This is the shortest, Lucy. If I cut it shorter you'd join the army already." Lucy huffed as Judy ruffled her short hair. Standing up, She brushed away her cut hair that fell on her shoulders. Well, at least it was shorter than Justin Bieber's old hair.

"I should go take a shower." Lucy said to herself and walk to the bathroom. "That's good. I'll bring you dinner." Said Judy as she walked down the stair.

"Thanks." Lucy replied and locked the door. She quickly took off her cloths and got into the shower. Letting the water ran down her hair, Lucy washing it and found it was easier to wash hair when it was short. After finish, she wrapped a towel around her chest and got change before got out of the bathroom.

"That's fast." Judy said as she put the tray down on the table by the window. Lucy smiled at the smell of fresh bacon, walking toward her mom.

"That smell great." Lucy sat down at the table and ate her food. Judy smile at her hungry daughter and sat down on the bed.

"Well, since you cut your hair short. What should I call you now?" Asked Judy.

"I don't know." Lucy answered honestly. "Do you have any suggestion?"

"What about Lucas?" Judy suggested as Lucy swallowed her bacon. Lucy furrowed her brow and said, "Why Lucas?"

"It's your male version name." Lucy nodded and decided she didn't like the name. It remind her of her old name. "No, not Lucas." Lucy said and chewed on her food. "What about Quinton." "Quinton? It's sound like your middle name, Quinn." Said Judy. Lucy nodded at that. That's why she chose Quinton. She always love her middle name, Quinn. It sounded powerful for some odd reason.

"Yeah, Quinton is perfect. You can call me Quinn. It's still my name anyway." Judy nodded in approval. The name was perfect.

"Then you're Quinn now."

"Yeah," Lucy, or may I say, Quinn, spoke to herself. "I'm Quinn."


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Glee. If I did, Faberry would be cannon.

All mistakes are mine.

* * *

Chapter 2

Lucy was walking down the way to the playground as she spotted the little girl with big brown eyes sat alone on the swing. The girl was swinging herself off the ground while the other kids was playing around with each other. Lucy furrowed her eyebrows. Why was she playing alone? Then Lucy walked toward her and sat beside the other brunette.

"You can't sit here." The girl said with her big doe eyes staring at Lucy.

"Why?" Asked Lucy.

"Barbra is sitting here." The girl replied and motioned Lucy to stood up. Lucy looked confused.

"Who's Barbra?" Lucy asked again.

"My best friend." She answered and continued to swung herself off the ground. Lucy sighed and moved to sat on the other side of the girl. They were just swinging themselves, playing by themselves, no talking. Until the brown eyes girl noticed something on Lucy's hand.

"It's beautiful." The girl said and her brown eyes seem wider as she was looking at Lucy's pink plastic ring. Lucy looked at her ring. It was pink and there was a plastic rose on top. It was surely beautiful in her eyes. Lucy smiled at the girl.

"Thanks." Lucy said and blushed a little. The brown eyes girl smiled and kicking her feet off the ground.

* * *

Quinn woke up at the sound of her alarm went off. She groaned and turned the stupid thing off. She looked at the clock and it read '06:30'.

Too fucking early.

The blonde was about to went to sleep again but the sound of her mother kept her awake. "Quinn! Please get down here. I want you to meet someone!" Judy shouted from downstair. Quinn whined but got out of bed anyway. She walked to her bathroom and took a quick shower. She sighed as the warm water caress her skin. Then she rubbed her head with her favorite apple shampoo. With short hair, it was defiantly easier to wash.

The silence calm her mind and made her felt light. It made her thought back about the dream she had earlier. 'I haven't dreamed about her in years.' Quinn thought to herself as she was smiling at the memory. She didn't even know her name but it felt so peaceful when she thought back about the memory they shared. Even if it was just for one day.

Quinn still remember the girl big smile. How her doe brown eyes lit up when Quinn took off her ring and gave it to her. Her eyes was so beautiful. Quinn smiled at her childhood memory one last time and decided that it was enough for a quick shower. She changed into her new clothes. A blue hoodie with a white shirt underneath it and black jeans. Quinn laughed at how ridiculous she look. She looked like a skinny teenage boy in his little brother clothes. But it's not her decision to make when it comes to clothes. Judy always buy her clothes because Quinn didn't like to shopping. It's the waste of time.

Quinn quickly waved everything off after Judy had called her from downstairs again. Quinn ran down and spotted a big woman sitting on the couch beside her mother.

"Oh Quinn. C'mon sit down here." Judy pointed at the seat in front of her and the smiling woman. Quinn walked quickly and sat down on the said seat. The woman seem bigger up close. "Hello, Quinn." The woman said and smiled. Well, she looked kind enough so Quinn smiled back. "Hi mom." And she added, "Good morning, ma'am."

The big woman (Quinn's word. Not mine.) laughed and looked at Judy in disbelieve. "I thought you said you had daughters."

"I do." Judy grinned at the big woman and turned to Quinn. "Shannon, this is Quinn, my daughter. Quinn, this is Shannon, your mother's old friend."

"Your daughter?" Shannon quirked an eyebrow at Judy and the older blonde smirked back. "I thought you were a boy, kid!"

Quinn chuckled and shook her hand with Shannon. "It's nice to meet you, ma'am."

"Called me Shannon." Shannon said with a firm shake of hand. Quinn winced a little at Shannon's strong grip. Then she pulled her hand back and smile politely.

"So what is it you want to talk about, J?" Asked Shannon. "I want you to enroll Quinn into the school you are teaching at." Judy said.

"You can do it by your own. Why need me?"

"I want you to enroll her in, as a boy." Judy finished her sentence and looked at her confused friend. "Please?"

"I don't know, J. Why do you want her to enroll in as a boy."

"I want a brand new start." Quinn interrupted their conversation. She knew it was rude but hey, she's here too and this is about her. "I don't want to be the same weak, naive girl like that anymore. Plus nobody here knows a thing about me. We won't get caught."

Shannon seem unsure but replied, "I can understand that." She nodded. "I'll help you. Let see what I can do."

"Thanks Shanny. You are the best." Judy called her friend's old nickname and hugged her tight. "Thank you. Thank you!"

"It's so okay." Shannon sighed and relaxed herself in Judy's embrace. They seem to forgot that Quinn was in the very same room as them. The short hair blonde cleared her throat and the pair jerked back from each other. Judy blushed a little while Shannon was looking at hr with the look that Quinn couldn't put her finger on. So she shrugged it away.

"I think I should go home." Shannon said suddenly and got off the couch.

"Why don't you stay for breakfast? I was about to finish them." Judy offered. Hope deeply that the brunette will stay for a meal. Shannon shook her head and looked everywhere but her.

"I have some papers to finish." Shannon. "And I'll do what I can with Quinn."

Judy sighed a little but nodded anyway. "Okay. Thank you again for helping, Shannon. I don't know what to do without you."

"That's for friend's for, right?" Shannon smiled and turned around to leave. "Have a great day, JJ."

"Yeah, you too." Judy wished her friend cheerfully. But there is a hint of sadness in her voice. Quinn looked at her mother weirdly but decided to left it alone and walked to the kitchen. "Mom." Called Quinn from the kitchen.

"Yes, hon?" Judy got out of her thought and looked back at her baby girl.

"Where is bacon?"


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Glee

All mistakes are mine.

* * *

Chapter 3

After the Judy and Quinn had finished their breakfast, Judy asked Quinn to go somewhere with her.

"Mom, where are we going?" Asked Quinn while her mother was starting the car. Quinn closed the door and buckled up her seatbelt.

"Shopping." Said Judy. The younger blonde was about to told her to stopped the car right away. But Judy hadn't finish her sentence. "For food."

Quinn stopped her hands on her seat belt, pulling them to her side. She leaned forward and asked carefully.

"Does that mean more bacon?" Judy chuckled at her daughter's question, shaking her head lightly.

"Yes." She replied.

"More lucky charms?" Another question.

"Sure."

"Peanut butter?"

"Of course, baby." Judy giggled.

"Then what are you waiting for? Let's go!" Quinn almost shouted at her mother in eagerness. Judy laughed softly and sped up on the road.

* * *

"Quinn, I don't think that's good for you." Judy warned as the younger blonde was putting five bags of Cheetos in the cart.

"Mom, Cheetos is like, the second best thing ever that human has ever create." Quinn stated but Judy still didn't approve. The short hair girl pouted.

"Three bags." Quinn suggested.

"No."

"Two."

"Nope."

"Then one. Please mom. Just a bag. I'm begging you." Quinn looked at her mother with the saddest eyes she ever cloud. Judy sighed and motioned her girl to put that stupid snack down in the cart already. Quinn fist-pumped herself and putting the bag down. Then she walked to the meat section.

And Quinn spotted three packs of bacon left. She looked at them hungrily and quickly walked toward them. Just as her hand was about to touch the said meat, another hand came in to the view and stole two packs away. Quinn quickly took the only pack of bacon and looked up to see who it was that stole her bacon. Then she met with the familiar brown eyes.

"Quinn, what took you so long... " Judy pushed the cart behind her daughter and stopped in front of the person who was staring back at her. "Hiram?"

"Judy?" The man in front of Quinn said and Judy giggled like a mad woman. Hiram smiled and put down the packs of bacon in his hand. And Quinn quietly grabbed them and put all the three packs in her cart.

"God, it's been ages." Judy laughed as she hugging the brunet. Hiram laughed along as well and hugged her close.

"Yeah, since you move to Australia, I suppose." Hiram said and pulled back from the embrace, smiling at one of his old good friend. Then he looked guilty. "I'm sorry for not attended Lucius' funeral. He's one of the best man I have ever met."

"Don't be sorry, Hiram. It has been years. Water under the bridge. Plus, Leroy was there." Judy replied sadly as she was thinking of her father. Hiram smiled guiltily at her but Judy's hands came up to his cheeks and pinched them. "Don't look so sad, H. Smile for me?"

Hiram's face lit up at Judy's cuteness. She was always so cheerful since high school. Then he turned to the young blonde beside him.

"And who are you kiddo?" Quinn ears perked at that and looked up to Hiram. He's kind of short for a man. He's just an inch or two taller than her.

"Oh, this is my son, Quinton. Quinton, this is Hiram Berry, your mother's old friend." Judy interrupted and made Quinn shook the man's hand. Quinn smiled weakly at him and pulled her hand back to her side politely.

"It nice to meet you Mr. Berry." Quinn said and rubbed her neck nervously.

"It's nice to meet you too, Quinton." Hiram replied with a familiar wide smile. Quinn looked down at her feet.

"He's quite a shy kid." Hiram stated and Judy laughed at that. Hiram laughed, too and asked. "I thought you have two daughters?"

"Well, I have a daughter and son. Frannie was married to a British man and she is now live in England. But Quinton is just eighteen. He need to finish high school first." Judy explained. "You must had heard wrong."

"I guess so." Hiram replied and looked at Quinn up and down. Then he patted on her shoulder heavily. "You need to eat more, Quinn. You are too skinny for a teenage boy."

Quinn nodded and rubbed her shoulder. That was really hurt. "I'll do, sir."

"Judy!" The low voice was shouting from behind Hiram. Judy's face lit up then the black skin man lifted her off the ground and spun her around. "I've missed you!"

"I've missed you, too." Judy giggled as he was putting her down to her feet. "You didn't change one bit, Leroy."

"And you are still the most beautiful girl I've ever met, Jude." Leroy chuckled and kissed her cheek. Judy blushed a little at the compliment and smiled up at him.

Leroy turned to his husband and pecked him. "I thought you left me."

"Just catch up with Judy." Hiram smiled up at his man as Leroy put his hand around his waist. "Hey, Leroy. This is Quinton, Judy's son."

Quinn looked up again to meet the man's warm eyes. Man, he was really tall. "It's nice to meet you, sir."

"You too. But please call me Leroy." Leroy said and shook her hand firmly. Then he turned to Judy. "He's quiet handsome man, Jude. But I thought you have daughters? That little girl I met at Lucius' funeral."

"That must be Frannie, L. I hadn't brought Quinn with me that time." Judy smiled nervously and looked at her watch. "Oh, it's time to go. Thanks for a chit-chat. Maybe we'd catch up another time. Good bye! C'mon Quinn." Judy nudged her daughter lightly.

"Good bye Mr. Berry and Mr. Berry." Quinn said quickly and shoved the cart behind her mother.

* * *

"That's quick." Hiram stated. Leroy nodded along him and turned to look at him.

"Maybe we could catch up some other time. C'mon, baby." Leroy nudged Hiram. "Where's my bacon?"

Hiram startled out of his thought, then looking up at his husband. "Oh! It's here..—" Hiram looked down at his empty hand and there's no sight of bacon he had picked up earlier.

"I left it here." Hiram said to himself and furrowed his brows in confusion. Leroy laughed and waved it off.

"Let's just go home."


End file.
